Leaves of Snow
by Snowystorms
Summary: Two cats are destined to change the future of the clans forever as prophecies are unearthed, their loyalty will be tested as danger seeks them behind every corner.
1. Chapter 1: Trouble

This is my first story, thanks for reading this, if you actually are that is xD  
>Please review! Reviews are like chocolate, chocolate is epic so therefore reviews are too.<br>(sorry if this chapter is short, i'll try to make the next one longer)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Trouble<p>

"Come on," A small white kit mewed, "We don't want to get caught, do we?"

"I don't want to get in trouble at all." A fiery ginger kit argued.

"And we won't get in trouble if we're careful, now hurry." The white kit mewed as she sprinted across the clearing, the ginger kit trailing after her.

The two kits hid in the shadows as they creeped into the chilly den.  
>"It's cold in here, can't we go back to the nursery?" The ginger kit asked, glancing nervously around his surroundings.<p>

The tiny white kit glanced at him with her emerald eyes, "But I want to explore." She mewed innocently.

The ginger kit sighed, "Fine, but can we leave soon? It's cold in here." He mewed as he shivered.

"Fine, just let me take a look around first." The white kit stepped lightly towards the center of the den, her pawsteps echoing into the shadows.  
>The ginger kit slowly followed her, his eyes dancing around wearily.<p>

The white kit stepped up to a small pool of water, reflecting the moon above.  
>"So beautiful." She murmered.<p>

"Yeah thats great. Now can we go?" The ginger kit mewed impatiently, his paws kneading at the ground.

"Go? You shouldn't be here at all." A voice called from the shadows.

"We're so sorry!" The ginger kit mewed immediatly.

"You should be," Jayfeather stepped out from the shadows, " Kits shouldn't be in my den."

The white kit puffed out her chest as she faced the medicine cat, "We have a right to be here!" She mewed defiantly.

"What right is that?" The medicine cat mewed amused, as he sat down, curling his tail over his paws.

"We're kits, we should be aloud to explore the camp, afterall we're not allowed out into the forest, so we should at least be allowed this far." She yowled at Jayfeather, hoping to get her point across.

Jayfeather just blinked at her, "Back to the nursery, your mothers will be waiting for you."

The white kit let out an angry hiss and the ginger kit just quitely followed her out into the clearing.

The stars were their only guide across the camp, clouds now covering the moon.  
>Their mothers both waited patiently at the entrance of the nursery.<p>

"You would think they would have learned something by now." The grey and white she-cat mewed cheekily.

"What can you expect, they're just kits." Mewed the pale grey she-cat as she walked towards the ginger kit.

"Let me down!" He argued, as his mother grabbed him in her jaws.  
>She just let out an amused purr.<p>

The grey and white she-cat walked towards the white kit, "What will I do with you? You can't keep dragging Flamekit into your _adventures_."

The white kit stared her mother in the eyes, "Flamekit drags me along too sometimes."

The she-cat just let out an amused purr, "About one time." She picked the white kit up in her mouth, the kit struggling to get free.  
>"Snowkit, you need to stop getting in trouble or you will never become an apprentice."<p>

Snowkit's eyes widened, "Never?" she squeaked.

"Never. You will go strait from the nursery to the elders den before you ever become an apprentice, unless you _stop getting into trouble_." She mewed as she stepped into the nursery and lay down into her nest.

Snowkit glanced innocently at her mother, "But trouble is the only fun thing to do around here."

"Well you better get use to being good, you're only two moons old and already you've been dragged out of any possible place a kit can go." The she-cat swept her tail over her daughters fur, "Go to sleep now, the moon is up and it's dark."

Snowkit let out a sigh, "Fine.."

Snowkit lay in the nest staring through the entrance of the nursery to what she could still see of the moon, _'It's not fair, we always get in trouble.'_


	2. Chapter 2: So close

Heres the 2nd chapter, sorry if this seems short too x)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: So close<p>

Snowkit angrily bit into her mouse, glaring at the patrol about to leave, _'Why can't we go out there, camp is _so_ boring'_.

As though reading her mind Flamekit let out a whine, "This is boring!"

"Maybe we could go exploring." Snowkit suggested mischievously.

"No!" Flamekit jumped up to stare down at her. "I'm not getting into trouble again!"

"We won't get caught, we'll just be taking a small stroll into the forest." She mewed sweetly, hoping to change his mind.

"Into the forest? We'll get into more trouble than ever!" Flamekit yowled at her, his tail flicking at the thought of getting in trouble again.

"We won't get caught! No one will notice us, we're too small." Snowkit mewed as she sat up, wiping her paw over her mouth.

Flamekit let out a small puff of amusement.

"What?" Snowkit mewed.

"You're such a messy eater!" He purred as Snowkit cleaned her face.

"Not my fault! Besides, you did throw the mouse at me in the first place!" Snowkit mewed angrily.

"Oh yes, it's now my fault you're a messy eater." Flamekit mewed sarcasticly.  
>With that Flamekit <em>somehow <em>got covered in sand.

"What was that for!" He squeaked in suprise as he shook his fur, attempting to fling the sand off.

"You insulted me." She mewed simply, elegently walking past him. "Coming?"

Flamekit rolled his eyes but chased after her anyway.

Snowkit glanced around the clearing to check no one was looking, "Hurry!"

The kits fled for the entrance of the camp, but Snowkit crashed into something.  
>"Do you mind?" The thing said.<p>

The kits looked up to see a giant ginger she-cat looking down at them. The she-cat rolled her eyes, "_Another_ escape plan?"

Another cat slipped up next the the ginger cat, a beautiful tortoiseshell and white she-cat. The cat stared at the kits, "Don't you ever learn?"

Flamekit looked down at his paws while Snowkit just stared boldly at them.

"Blossomfall, what should I do with them?" The ginger cat asked.

"Cherrypaw just take them back to the nursery, Firestar doesn't need to know _every _time these kits do something wrong." Blossomfall mewed.

Cherrypaw nodded, "Come on you two, back to the nursery." She started to walk but then realised only one kit was following her. "Snowkit!"

Snowkit sat down where she was, "I don't take orders from apprentices!" She yowled at Cherrypaw.

Cherrypaw looked like she would rather drown in the lake than endure this, suddenly the apprentice grabbed Snowkit in her jaws.

"I will never surrender!" Snowkit squeaked as she was carried towards the nursery, Flamekit purring in amusement as he watched her struggle.

"Whats so funny!" She yowled at Flamekit.

Flamekit looked at her in suprise, now scared, he kept his mouth shut.

Cherrypaw carefully dropped Snowkit down onto her nest and Flamekit calmly padded up next to her.  
>"Stay this time, okay? Or Firestar will probably have you confined to the nursery for a moon!" Cherrypaw, though talking to both kits, mewed pointedly at Snowkit.<p>

Snowkit just let out a huff of anger. Cherrypaw rolled her eyes, _again_, and turned around to leave the nursery.

Snowkit and Flamekit sat in silence for a few moments until Flamekit finally broke the silence.  
>"You really messed up this time, didn't you?" He mewed in amusement.<p>

Snowkit narrowed her eyes, letting out a yowl as she tackled him.

"Get off! Get off!" Flamekit squeaked from under Snowkit's paws.

Snowkit had her front paws pressing down on Flamekit's chest, "Then stop talking."

Flamekit nodded in agreement, anxious to get up.

Snowkit realeased the small ginger kit.  
>She lay down into her nest, exhausted after their escape attempt, Flamekit curled up next to her.<br>She let out a final mew before falling asleep, "So close."


	3. Chapter 3: Just a game

This is sort of a random chapter, but kits will be kits x)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Just a game<p>

"I am Snowstar! Now bring me a mouse!"

Flamekit rolled his eyes, "Since when did you become leader?"

"Since I said so," Snowkit mewed, as though this were an obvious fact.

"Well can I at least be deputy?" Flamekit asked, starting to play along.

"How? You're merely a kit!" Snowkit mewed in astonishment.

Flamekit rolled his eyes at her, "So a kit can be leader, but not deputy?"

"A kit, leader? I am no kit, I'm a full grown warrior!" Snowkit mewed, jumping up from her nest to stare down at Flamekit. "I don't know what _you're_ talking about."

"If you're a full grown warrior, then I am too!" Flamekit mewed defiantly. "I will be Flamestrike! The greatest Thunderclan warrior ever!"

Snowkit looked at him with an expression of shock and horror, "A cat can't choose their own name! Only the leader can choose their name!"

"Fine, what do you wish to choose as my warrior name?" Flamekit asked.

Snowkit sat for a moment thinking, "Hmm.." Snowkit suddenly looked directly at Flamekit and exclaimed, "Flamedirt!"

"Flamedirt?" Flamekit squeaked. "That's mouse-brained!"

Snowkit shook her head slowly, "You would dare defy your leader?" She looked around for a moment, her eyes setting on a cream furred kit, "Cloverkit! Guard this traitor!"

Cloverkit padded over towards Snowkit and Flamekit, "How come I don't get a warrior name?" She mewed.

Snowkit paused for a moment, "You will be known as Cloversong!" She declared.

"Thank you Snowstar," she bowed her head in respect, then her eyes set on Flamekit, "Come on prisoner, I must guard you."

Flamekit glanced around nervously, suddenly seeing the black furred kit watching, he called out, "Ravenkit! Come help me!"

Ravenkit sprinted over and tackled Cloverkit away from Flamekit. "Sister, you will surrender!"

"Never!' Cloverkit squeaked as she threw her brother off of her, she then preceded to attack Ravenkit.

Flamekit turned his head towards Snowkit, "Well Snowstar, your warriors won't help you now!"

Snowkit merely let off a huff of amusement, "You think that was my only warrior?" Snowkit nodded towards the grey and white she-cat sleeping peacefully.

"You would disturb a sleeping queen for a mouse-brained game?" Flamekit looked horrified, "I'll see you in Starclan."

"_Oh_,_ fine_. I guess we don't have to bring Hazeltail into this." Snowkit mewed in defeat.

Flamekit glanced towards the entrance of the nursery, "Let's go get some prey!"

"Okay!" Snowkit squeaked as she jumped up to follow Flamekit, with Cloverkit and Ravenkit still play-fighting in the background.

The two kits headed towards the fresh-kill pile.  
>Flamekit reached it first and started dragging a blackbird down from it, "Want to share this?"<p>

Snowkit nodded eagerly and immediately snatched the blackbird from Flamekit's claws.

"Hey!" Flamekit called as Snowkit ran off, his paws thudding on the ground as he chased her around the camp.

Snowkit suddenly came to a halt as a pale grey she-cat emerged from the nursery.  
>"Snowkit, what are you doing?"<p>

"Playing," Snowkit mewed innocently as she stared at the cat.

The she-cat rolled her eyes at Snowkit's _innocence_.

Flamekit raced past Snowkit and stood directly infront of the she-cat, "Dovewing, she stole the blackbird from me!"

Dovewing let out a purr of amusement and gave her kit a swift lick of the head. She then looked towards Snowkit who was holding an over-sized blackbird in her jaws, "Share that with Flamekit." She ordered.

Snowkit rolled her eyes in annoyance but nodded her head anyway.

"Good," Dovewing mewed as she headed toward the fresh-kill pile.

Snowkit dropped the bird on the ground for a moment and stared at Flamekit, "Now that was no way to talk about your leader!"

Flamekit rolled his eyes at Snowkit's mouse-brained game.

Snowkit looked innocently at him, "No need to get annoyed, it's just a game."


	4. Chapter 4: No fair

This is the shortest chapter so far xD but the next one I know is longer

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: No fair<p>

Snowkit watched in annoyance as Flamekit rolled around peacefully in the sunlight, _'How can he be so happy when he's confined to the camp?'_.

Around the camp everyone seemed to be enjoying the sunshine except for Snowkit.

Snowkit walked up to Flamekit and prodded the half-asleep kit in his side.

Flamekit jumped up, his eyes flew open, _then_ he saw who had woken him from his daze, "What now? Can't you just enjoy the sunshine?"

Snowkit shook her head, "No I can't. There's to much exploring to do outside! I want to go into the forest!"

Flamekit looked at her calmly, "Fine, you can go into the forest, but I'm staying right here."

Snowkit stared at him for a moment, _'There's no changing his mind'_.  
>"Fine! I'm going to go out into the forest alone!" She mewed angrily as she swung around to face the entrance of the camp.<p>

Flamekit just shrugged and lay down again, trying to soke up as much sunlight as he could before he would have to go back into the nursery.

Snowkit stalked off angily, her eyes glancing around the clearing, _'There are too many cats watching to just run out the camp entrance. Guess I will have to keep to the shadows'_.

Snowkit walked to the very edges of the camp were shadows were clouding over everything, _'Perfect'_.

The shadows hid Snowkit partially, but her snow white fur stood out too much, _'This won't work. Maybe I could try hiding in dens as I sneek around'_.

Looking around she realised that hiding in the medicine cat den would probably be best for now.  
>Snowkit limped towards the medicine cat den, pretending to have hurt her paw so that no one would be suspicious.<p>

_'I'll just wait to make sure no one sees me, thankfully Jayfather's out collecting herbs right now'_, Snowkit though as she waited patiently.

Finally she slowly snuck her way out of the medicine cat den and sprinted through the entrance, out into the forest.

Birds sweetly chirped in the trees which seemed to tower on into the sky, the forest seemed like one big green blur as Snowkit swung her head around.

"Wow, it's more amazing than I imagined." She exclaimed outloud.

Suddenly rustling came from ferns nearby and a patrol walked through.  
>Brambleclaw, who was leading the patrol, walked right up to the kit, "You shouldn't be here."<p>

Snowkit let out a puff of defiance and stared Brambleclaw in the eye.

Brambleclaw just picked the kit up in his mouth and she squirmed to get free. The usual.

* * *

><p>Flamekit opened his eyes as he saw Brambleclaw carrying Snowkit through the camp and into the nursery.<br>Flamekit let out a purr of amusement and followed after them.

Snowkit was angrily glaring at Brambleclaw as he set her down into the nest.  
>For a moment Flamekit thought even Brambleclaw almost looked scared of her glare, but he shook the thought off.<p>

Flamekit walked over to Snowkit as Brambleclaw left, "I see you made it far." Flamekit mewed sarcasticly.

Snowkit just lay down in the nest looking defeated, she let out a soft mew, "No fair."


	5. Chapter 5: Nowhere

So, who has noticed that the last words of each chapter are the same as the title of the chapter?  
>Just curious how many people have noticed that so far..<br>Well.. heres chapter 5!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Nowhere<p>

"Flamekit, please!" Snowkit pleaded.

"Fine, but this is the last time I'm going to help you try to escape," Flamekit mewed as he stood up, shaking the sand from his fur.

Snowkit looked at him excitedly, "Thank you!"

It was dark in the clearing so no one would notice them leaving.  
>"This way!" Snowkit whispered as she ran through the clearing, pausing just next to the entrance.<p>

Flamekit stopped next to her, "Now what?"

Snowkit flicked her tail over Flamekit's ear to keep him quiet. She signaled for him to just follow her.

The two kits snuck their way past the sleeping cat who was _suppose_ to be guarding the camp.  
>"Nice job, Berrynose," Snowkit whispered as she stepped past.<p>

The two kits sprinted through the entrance and out into the forest.

Flamekit stared wide-eyed around at the trees surrounding them, "Amazing."

Snowkit let out a small purr of amusement, "I know."

She started walking further into the forest but Flamekit bowled into her.  
>"What do you think you're doing?" he mewed as quietly as he could, trying to not wake up Berrynose.<p>

"Going into the forest to explore. That's why we came here," Snowkit mewed as she walked past him.

Flamekit ran up beside her, "I thought we were just coming out here then strait back into the nursery."

Snowkit looked at him, "When did I ever say that? I just said we were going into the forest."

Flamekit just sighed and continued to follow her.  
>"So where are we going?" he breathed.<p>

Snowkit shrugged, "I don't know yet."

* * *

><p>The two kits crawled out of the forest and found themeselves staring at the vast open fields of hills and meadows.<p>

Snowkit looked around wide-eyed and excited, but Flamekit stared at her in horror, "This is Windclan territory!"

Snowkit mewed innocently, "Oh is it? Too bad you didn't say that earlier," she mewed cheekily as she continued walking furter into Windclan territory.

"Snowkit!" Flamekit called as he chased after her.

Snowkit just purred in amusement as she ran, forcing Flamekit to follow her.

Snowkit came to a halt, she stared towards a pool of water near the border between Windclan and Thunderclan territory, "What's that?" she mewed as Flamekit ran up next to her.

Flamekit, panting, shrugged in confusion.

"Come on, let's go explore it!" Snowkit mewed as she sprinted off again, leaving Flamekit to chase after her.

As they neared it, Snowkit suddenly realised where they were, she had heard Jayfeather talking about it before.  
>"This is the moonpool," she mewed, almost in shock.<p>

Flamekit stared at her, "We really shouldn't be here!"

Snowkit didn't hear him as her paws pulled her closer to the pool of water. She tried to pull away, but slowly she just lay down next to it and her nose pressed to the cold water.  
>The last thing she heard was Flamekit yowling at her until she was swept into darkness.<p>

* * *

><p>Snowkit opened her eyes in shock and saw several cats surrounding her, "Who are you!" She yowled at them.<p>

The cats just murmered to each other as they stared at the kit.  
>But one stood forward, a young kit, smaller than Snowkit.<br>The kit padded up to her and dipped her head, "I'm Mosskit."

Snowkit still looked weary, but replied anyway, "I'm Snowkit," she paused to think for a moment, "Where am I?"

The white and grey kit sweetly mewed, "This is Starclan, but before you panic, no you're not dead."

Snowkit just nodded, partcially shocked that she was in Starclan, _'Well where else would I have been?'_ she thought.

"Turn around," Mosskit mewed to her.

Snowkit slowly turned around to see the same pool of water from earlier directly behind her, "How-?"

Mosskit just shook her head, "Look into the water."

Snowkit's gaze fell on a black mist covering the pool of water, "What the-?" she swung her head around to ask Mosskit what was happening, but all the cats had vanished.

"Thanks for the help," she mewed sarcasticly.

Slowly she stepped through the black fog, trying to get out of it, but the further she walked, the thicker the fog got. Starting to panic, she felt her heart lurch as she began to run. _'Why am I here?'_ she thought as she ran.  
>The fog continued to surround her, but slowly it seemed to thin out and become grey.<p>

Suddenly Snowkit started coughing, barely able to breathe, she staggered to the ground. The fog had turned into smoke and the forest around her was burning to the ground.

A voice echoed around her, _"__Be weary of smoke, as it will be the destruction and end of the clans__."_

* * *

><p>"Snowkit!" a voice yowled from beside her.<p>

Snowkit lifted her head, coughing as she collapsed to her side.

"Snowkit! What happened?" Flamekit mewed as he sniffed along her fur to see if she was okay, he looked up in shock, "Why do you smell of smoke?"

* * *

><p>(on the way back to camp)<p>

Flamekit stared at her in astonishment, "You say you were in Starclan?"

Snowkit nodded, "What should I do? Should I tell my mother?" she asked.

Flamekit thought for a moment, "Hazeltail won't be happy hearing we went all the way to Windclan territory."

"I suppose you're right," Snowkit mewed as they continued wandering through the forest.

As the kits reached the entrance of camp, it was beginning to get light, but thankfully Berrynose was still asleep as he _guarded_ the camp.

"Even we would make better warriors than _him,_" Snowkit snickered as they stepped past.

The camp was still dark so no cats were wandering around in the clearing.

"Come on," Snowkit whispered as they headed toward the nursery.

Before they could dive into the protection of the nursery, a large grey and white she-cat stepped out.  
>"Where have you two been?" she mewed in a panic.<p>

"We just went to the elder's den," Snowkit mewed innocently, hoping her mother would take the lie.

Hazeltail rolled her eyes, "Flamekit, where have you two _really_ been?" she asked as she set her gaze on the ginger kit.

Flamekit blinked his innocent amber eyes, "Nowhere."


	6. Chapter 6: Medicine cat

Thanks for the 2 people that have reviewed so far! I love reviews, Im guessing alot of other people do to xD  
>Anyway, heres the next chapter.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Medicine Cat<p>

Snowkit watched as the medicine cat stalked his way from the entrance of the camp to the medicine cat den.  
>"How does he do that?" Snowkit murmered aloud.<p>

"Do what?" Flamekit mewed from next to her.

"Walk around camp without running into things," Snowkit mewed as she shook her head in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" Flamekit yawned, his gaze wandering around the camp, not entirely interested in what Snowkit was mewling on about.

"Well, he's blind. So how does he know where he's going?" Snowkit mewed, confused as ever.

Flamekit shrugged, "I suppose he would know his way around by now, just by scent."

"I suppose so," Snowkit mewed as she rested her head onto her paws.

The sun was just beginning to go down and the clearing was quiet. It seemed quiet alot of the time these days, _'Guess nothing really happens around here'_.

Snowkit watched as Jayfeather carried herbs from his den to the nursery and back again, " I wonder what being a medicine cat is like."

"Probably boring, all you would do is treat sick cats as they come out of the medicine cat den, all day long," Flamekit sighed, now half alseep.

Snowkit angrily jabbed him in the side to wake him up.

"What was that for!" Flamekit snapped as he jumped up.

"To wake you up," Snowkit squeaked as she jumped up too, "We're going to go visit Jayfeather in the medicine cat den!"  
>Snowkit raced across the clearing, not paying attention to whether or not Flamekit was following.<p>

As she neared the medicine cat den, through the entrance she could see Jayfeather blankly staring into a puddle of water.

Slowly she stepped into the medicine cat den, hoping not to disrupt the medicine cat, but failed at that.

"What do you want?" Jayfeather murmered, his gaze not leaving the puddle.

"I just wanted to see what being a medicine cat is like," Snowkit squeaked as she padded further into the den.

Flamekit finally showed up at the entrance, "Did I miss anything?"

Snowkit rolled her eyes, "How long do you think it's been?"

Flamekit looked confused for a moment, " Uh-..."

_'It was a rhetorical queston..' _she inwardly sighed. "Never mind."

"So, I'm still here right?" Jayfeather mewed, he was looking away from the water now.

Snowkit jumped, forgetting the medicine cat was standing there, "Er, yeah.."

Jayfeather rolled his eyes, "What is it you want to know?"

"Well," Snowkit took a breath before she started to ramble, "If you're blind, how do you find your way around camp without running into things? How come you decided to be a medicine cat? What's it like, is it boring being a medicine cat? Is it hard to learn all the herbs? Are you pla-"

"Snowkit!" Flamekit yowled, dragging her out of her trance.

Snowkit shook her head, "Sorry," she apologized.

"Err," Jayfeather mewed, "One question at a time."

"Okay, what made you want to become a medicine cat?" Snowkit mewed sitting down, wrapping her tail over her paws, hoping for a few stories.

Jayfeather looked to the side for a moment before he replied, "I never wanted to be a medicine cat."

"What?" Snowkit squeaked.

"I had no choice, I couldn't be a warrior since I'm blind." Jayfeather mewed.

"So this was the only thing you could really do," Flamekit mewed silently, almost to himself.

"Well then," Snowkit continued, "Was it hard to become a medicine cat?"

Jayfeather sat for a moment as he though, "It depends."

"That's all you're gonna give us?" Snowkit squeaked angrily.

Jayfeather let out a purr of amusement, "Let me ask you a question now." He studied her for a moment, "Would you be interested in being a medicine cat yourself? That would help me to answer your question."

Snowkit just stared wide-eyed.

"Snowkit, a medicine cat?" Flamekit exclaimed, staring at Jayfeather as though he were insane.

"Well?"

"Maybe," Snowkit mewed simply.

"Well then, for you.. I think you wouldn't find it too hard to become a medicine cat," Jayfeather mewed, "I would just be worried that you may change your mind and want to become a warrior instead."

Snowkit was silent, staring at her paws while she thought, _'What would I do if I had the choice right now?'_

* * *

><p>Snowkit and Flamekit were curled up in their nests, Flamekit fast asleep, but Snowkit gazed outside at the moon.<br>_'Me, medicine cat?'_


	7. Chapter 7: At last

So... heres chapter 7

Read & review please! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: At last<p>

"So, have you decided yet?" Flamekit mewed as he walked towards the white ball of fluff.

Snowkit scrambled to her paws, "Decided what?"

Flamekit rolled his eyes, "Whether you want to be the medicine cat apprentice or not. You have to decide now, we're becoming apprentices today!"

Snowkit's eyes widened, "I'd completely forgotten."

Flamekit let out a sigh, "You will have to tell Jayfeather and Firestar soon," Flamekit mewed.

Snowkit nodded but said nothing.  
>Her gaze flashed around the clearing, searching for the medicine cat. Moments later she saw him climbing down the ledge from Firestar's den.<p>

She immediatly sprinted over, reaching him just as he had climbed to the ground.

Jayfeather turned his head and set his sightless eyes on Snowkit, "Have you decided?"

"Not yet," Snowkit mewed.

"You'd best decide soon," Jayfeather mewed as he turned towards the medicine cat den.

Snowkit chased after him, "If I choose to be your apprentice, what happens if in a moon or so I change my mind and don't want to be the medicine cat apprentice anymore?" she mewed as she half walked, half ran beside Jayfeather.

"Well, then you can be a regular apprentice. Though if you're already thinking like this, do you really want to be my apprentice?" Jayfeather mewed as he paused to stare at Snowkit.

Snowkit look at the ground for a moment before lifting her head up again, "Yes I do."

"Then let's tell Firestar," Jayfeather mewed, he immediatly turned around and headed towards Firestar's den.

_'Is it just me, or does even Jayfeather sound excited?'_ Snowkit thought as she started to climb.  
>Snowkit took a few paw steps before just stumbling down again.<p>

"Having trouble?" Jayfeather mewed cheekily as he started to climb back down.

Realising what he ws about to do, Snowkit let out a yowl, "I don't need your help!"

Jayfeather rolled his eyes at Snowkit and started to climb back up.

Snowkit _finally_ started making her way up, until finally she lay puffing outside Firestar's den.

Jayfeather, who had been waiting patiently for a while now, sarcasticly mewed to her, "I see you didn't have _any _trouble."

Snowkit let out a slight hiss.

Jayfeather ignored it and walked right on in to Firestar's den without even calling to him first.

Firestar lay in his nest eating a thrush when he lifted his head up, two feathers sticking out the side of his mouth.

Snowkit let out a slight puff of amusement, preferring _not_ to laugh at her leader.

"Yes Jayfeather?" Firestar meowed, swiping his paw over his mouth hoping to get rid of the feathers.

"I want to take Snowkit as my apprentice," Jayfeather replied. Though blind, he looked towards the feathers on the ground, letting out a slight breath of amusement.

Firestar swept his tail over the feathers to brush them behind him, but instead got them caught in his tail. "Snowkit, are you sure about this?" he asked the kit as he twitched his tail slowly to get rid of the feathers, still hoping neither of the cats had noticed them.

Snowkit nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Well then," Firestar meowed, now with the feather off his tail and hidden behind him, "You're apprentice ceremony will be today! Along with Flamekit, Cloverkit and Ravenkit.

Snowkit let out a purr, beaming with excitement as she walked out of the den.

* * *

><p>"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highledge for a Clan meeting," Firestar's voice called around the clearing.<p>

Slowly cats emerged from the dens, some half asleep, others just coming back from a patrol.

The four kits waited below the Highledge as cats surrounded them.

"These four kits have reached they're sixth moon as kits and it is time for them to become apprentices," Firestar mewed, he looked towards a small ginger kit, "Flamekit, step forward."

Flamekit looked around himself at all the cats watching before he stepped towards Firestar.

"From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Flamepaw." Firestar's eyes fell on a cat sitting close by, "Foxleap, you trained hard to be a warrior and you're now ready for your first apprentice. May you pass down all you know to this apprentice."

Flamepaw almost jumped as he touched noses with his new mentor, his eyes dancing in excitement.

"Snowkit has decided to take a different path as the medicine cat apprentice." Firestar turned towards Snowkit, "Snowkit, is it your wish to train as Jayfeather's apprentice?"

Snowkit looked Firestar in the eye, "It is."

"From this day, until you receive your medicine cat name, you will be known as Snowpaw. At the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats."

Snowpaw looked around, everything a blur as her eyes darted from one cat to another.

Jayfeather let out a slight cough from in front of her, "Snowpaw?"

Snowpaw looked at Jayfeather in confusion for a few moments until she realised she'd forgotten something, "Oh!"

Jayfeather rolled his eyes, then touched his nose to hers.

She let out a purr as it finally clicked that she was now an apprentice. She didn't even hear as Cloverkit and Ravenkit became apprentices, all that mattered was that she would be Thunderclan's next medicine cat.

Snowpaw let out a small sigh, "At last."


	8. Chapter 8: Prove them wrong

I finished chapter 8! *waits for applauds* .. Nothin?

Sorry when I take long to update, sometimes I just forget xD

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Prove them wrong<p>

Jayfeather nudged a small pile of identical leaves towards the apprentice, "Now, what are these?"

"Uh," Snowpaw mumbled. "Watermint?"

Jayfeather let out a slight sigh. "Coltsfoot," he replied.

Snowpaw shook her head, as though trying to remember the herbs. "I knew that!" she snapped.

Jayfeather rolled his eyes, giving her a sarcastic _sure-you-did_ kind of a look.

"Try me," Snowpaw mewed.

Jayfeather pulled up a few small yellow flowers.

Snowpaw deciphered them carefully, her ears twitching as she did so. "Goldenrod?"

Jayfeather stared wide-eyed for a moment before replying. "You're right," he mewed, half shocked.

"Of course I am!" Snowpaw snapped, giving Jayfeather her best glare, though completely forgetting he was blind.

"Of course you are," Jayfeather mewed boredly, partly mimicing her.

Snowpaw whipped around to walk out of the den, her tail lashing side to side.

"Where are you going?" Jayfeather called from behind.

"To go eat something," she mewed bluntly.

Looking around the clearing she saw Flamepaw sitting amongst the other apprentices.

She padded up to the apprentices, dragging down a vole as she went by.

"Hey Snowpaw!" Flamepaw mewed happily.

"Hi," she mumbled as she took a bite of her prey.

"How's being Jayfeather's apprentice? Can't be easy," Flamepaw asked.

"He's an annoying furball , any time I get something right he's completely shocked," she whined.

"Fun," Flamepaw mewed sarcasticly, laying his head on his paws.

"He can't be that bad can he?" Cloverpaw mewed as she sat up next to them.

"Who's your mentor?" Snowpaw asked, completely ignoring her question.

"Icecloud," Cloverpaw mewed.

Snowpaw let out a soft sigh. "You got a good one."

"Is it hard to learn all the herbs?" Ravenpaw mewed, scrambling from behind the others.

"Sort of, but it can't be much harder to remember than what you all learn," she mumbled.

Slowly Flamepaw got up, "I'm going to sleep now. Foxleap said that we're doing some early training," he explained.

Soon after Flamepaw left the rest of the apprenties had vanished as well.

"Great, it's just me," Snowpaw mumbled as the clearing got darker and darker.

Snowpaw stalked over to the medicine den and climbed into her new nest. As she curled up, she saw Jayfeather sleeping soundlessly a few tail-lengths away.

Snowpaw closed her eyes and immediatly felt herself falling into sleep.

* * *

><p>"Wah-?" she squeaked as her eyes opened.<p>

She looked around to find herself in a huge starlit forest.

"Oh no.." she mumbled as a blue-grey furred cat stepped towards her.

"I'm Bluestar," the cat mewed as she sat down in front of her.

"You were the leader before Firestar, weren't you?" Snowpaw mewed curiously.

The cat just nodded.

"So why are you here?" Snowpaw continued.

"Because this is not your path."

"What do you mean?" Snowpaw asked, confused as ever.

"Being medicine cat. You can't become the next medicine cat."

Snowpaw looked at her defiantly. "Why not?" she argued.

Bluestar shook her head. "Your path is much different."

Slowly the blue cat faded away.

"Hey wait!" Snowpaw called out. "You didn't exactly explain _anything_."

* * *

><p>Snowpaw blinked open her eyes, sunlight was bleeding through the entrance of the den right down on her face.<p>

"I gotta move this moss somewhere else," she mumbled as she streched out her legs.

As she walked out of the medicine cat' den she looked around herself. A patrol was just leaving, consisting of Brambleclaw, Sandstorm, Bumblestripe and Dovewing, _'Must be hunting,' _she thought to herself.

She walked over towards where Flamepaw was chatting with Cloverpaw.

"Hey," she murmered as she slumped down next to them.

Flamepaw eyed her curiously, "What's wrong with you?"

Snowpaw let out a long sigh. "This Starclan cat visited me in my dream and says I can't become the next medicine cat."

"What?" Cloverpaw hissed as she sat next to Snowpaw.

Snowpaw slowly shook her head. "I don't even know."

"So what are you going to do?" Flamepaw asked, his tail tip twitching in curiosity.

"I'm going to prove them wrong!"


	9. Chapter 9

Well I sorta forgot about this story, it's discontinued because I don't really have time to write this, school takes over alot of my time and in my spare time this story doesn't really come to mind.

So bye to anyone reading this.. I may write a new story, I don't know, but I will probably be deleting this soon anyway unless I feel a sudden urge to write it again when the holidays start.


End file.
